narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wind Release: Hypersonic Flight
Way overpowered dude! First off, lightning is faster than wind so no, it can't even come close to the max speed of the Lightning Release Armour.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 22:52, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Are you poignant enough not to note, that's not real lightning? So far, there's has been only one technique that has been performed with natural lightning. Kirin's the only tech with real lightning properties and yeah, if you note "canon" never said, "YO DUDES IT GIVES YOU LIGHTNING SPEED". If you note, sound is basically vibrations created by air or created in the air column. Same conception for super sonic, which by the way is as real as a rocket. Lightning Release Armor, has been outmatched by Minato, Naruto and probably even Kaguya (not shown). So, what the hell? It's a speculation, don't be a wuss. Welcome, ideas. The Arcer (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 07:17, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Stop resorting to insults just because you are unhappy with something I said, you know very well it won't be tolerated like on NF. And they have stated that Lightning Release is the only one of the five elements that is faster than wind, even though it is not real lightning. Because your not using real wind, something reserved for sages, you can't go as fast as real wind would enable you thus, you can't go super sonic speed. As for the Lightning Release Armour being outmatched, it wasn't outmatched by a nature, it was outmatched by a non-elemental technique called teleportation lol. Even without it being that fast, it is still a pain in the ass to fight, even for me and my techniques.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 17:54, September 10, 2014 (UTC) You're being a cutthroat little pixie. Isn't this hypocrisy at it best? You ask me not to use a "f" word which was never meant for you and then you use the same equivalent. Ass, have more than one meaning. First thing, you're worshiping cannon which makes you too rigid as a writer, reserved for Sages? No, Natural energy can be and has been used by non-sages. I am pretty sure, the Ten-tails beastie wasn't a Sage, nor was Jugo or Orochimaru or Sasuke, so on. Obito, blah, blah. But, that was again due to the Shinju influence. So, second, overpowering is a statement you coin when you know it's outmatching something's potential value. Unfortunately, we are unaware of cannon Wind or Lightning release, as they have never been stated and basing theories on that would be idiotic, I prefer speculating and no, that doesn't disrespect cannon, I believe blindly following makes you an idiot. Fanon, is supposed to be our story with our theories and views. No fanon even shares the same time-line as cannon, won't it be utterly disgusting to state Shinobi's never evolved? Naruto's isn't called teleportation, for someone dying to insult me you seem to confuse facts, a lot. I never insulted you, I was stating my point of view. You just care about this because you know, if I have a technique like this, you wont be able to beat me in a role-play battle. The thing is, I don't role-play anymore. I am just going to create my solo story. It's anyways incomparable because it won't be fanon canon, not even fanon fanon in the sense because this will have a separate universe. A universe where other member's character won't exist, but only mine would. It's like, well both will be the part of this fanon. For example, Spiderman is a part of Marvel Universe but he only knows people, he met. Like, he wont know if there's an Iron-man in another universe. Yet, both are a part of Marvel. Simple as that, my techniques are simply unrelatable. I have a different definition of Lightning Release armor in my universe, a world where no one called Naruto exists. So, chill. The Arcer (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 10:13, September 11, 2014 (UTC)